Flight Risk
by whitedove03
Summary: John takes a plane ride with Todd. Read to see what mayham follows. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I do not own these characters Abc does. I'm just borrowing them. so please don't sue.

* * *

Chapter 1

Natalie looked at John with happiness written on her face. Jumping up and hugging him she said, "Oh John I'm so happy for you. Getting your job back is just wonderful."

John was startled when Natalie hugged him tightly. Wrapping his arms around her burying his face in her sweet smelling hair he forgot where they were momentarily. Smiling to himself he simply enjoyed the closeness of the moment. He was disappointed when Natalie seemed to suddenly realize where they were and pulled back with a mumbled "I'm sorry," looking embarrassed.

"Don't be," John said and Natalie looked at him with an unreadable expression on her face. "I don't have my job back yet. I have to do this one assignment to prove to 'Crosby' and IA that I'm not a 'danger' to my self and others." He said with a snide emphasis on the words Crosby and danger showing what he thought of Dr. Crosby's diagnosis of his mental state.

Natalie smiled at his disdain for the psychologist and his opinion. Looking around she realized that they were attracting attention and said, "Maybe we could talk somewhere else?" When John nodded Natalie was relieved. While she and John weren't together anymore she still cared what happened to him and he was being uncharacteristically open today.

John started walking to the door of the station knowing with having to look that Natalie was right there beside him. This new arrangement while not all he wanted with Natalie, gave him hope that they would find their way back to each other. If they did get back together he wouldn't do something so stupid to ruin it this time. He would lay his every action before her if that was what she wanted but never again would he keep something from her like he had done with the "Cris secret".

Natalie follow John not saying anything until they were out of the squad room and away from prying ears. "What's the assignment?" She asked hoping he would tell her but knowing he probably couldn't.

John debated on whether to say anything or not. Bo hadn't said it was a secret but he knew that sometimes discretion was needed. Figuring 'what the hell Natalie is gonna find out anyway' he said, "I'm gonna go with Manning when he is transported."

Natalie grimaced at the sound of Todd's name. She held no love for her him even though he was her uncle. He had almost gotten her heart cut out, something like that tended to kill any tender feelings for the man. She still couldn't believe that he had killed Margaret. Well she actually could believe he killed that crazy broad, the part she couldn't believe was that he would murder his own child. He had to be a very sick man to do something so terrible.

"That's the only way Uncle Bo will give you your badge back?" Natalie asked.

John heard the tone of voice she used and smiled a bit as they walked. She obviously thought that this was a crappy assignment too. "Yeah. Babysitting a baby killer isn't my idea of a good time but if it gets me my job back I'll do it."

Natalie looked at him and saw the determined look on his face. "I'm proud of you John."

John looked confused and asked, "What for?"

"For deciding what you really want and going for it. I know that it sucks to get such a crap assignment and I also know that it bothers you to have to do it because Crosby is jerking your chain. But you are sucking it up and going for it and that's a big thing for you." Natalie said to him.

John was momentarily speechless at Natalie's obvious pride in him. She was right too, this was a suck assignment and it did smart that he 'had' to take it because of Crosby. "Thanks," he said softly.

"When do you leave?" Natalie asked. Knowing Valentines Day was just a few days away Natalie worried that he would be gone that day. Then mentally checking her self she wondered why the thought bothered her.

"I don't know yet. Bo is gonna call me in a couple of hours with the details." John answered happy that she cared. This was such a great change for her giving him the evil eye and saying she hated him. After their thing at UV he was worried that she would start treating him like he didn't matter again.

"Tell me when you find out?" Natalie asked softly.

"Yeah sure." John said then paused about to say something else, but Bo came out and called to Natalie interrupting him, "Your break is over Nat. I need you to find a couple of files for me."

Natalie gave John another hug and ran back inside leaving a very confused John staring after her.

About 2 hours later John was at home looking at pictures of him and Natalie. Remembering when they were taken he was feeling sad when his phone rang. Picking it up he answered "McBain" with out looking at the caller ID.

"Hey, John it's Bo."

"Bo. What's up?" John asked though he knew this was probably about the transfer.

"I got the information about Todd's transfer." Bo answered, giving him the information.

"Thanks Bo" John said after writing down what he needed to. "So how long is this plane ride gonna be? He asked.

"About 4 hours," Bo replied, "look I know this is a crappy assignment but it's necessary to IA to see that you can take orders well." Bo said knowing that John hated this.

John sighed heavily, "I know. I won't screw this up Bo I promise," he said sounding very determined.

Bo nodded even though he knew John couldn't see him, "I know that John we just need to show Dr. Crosby and IA that."

They talked for a few more minutes then hung up each knowing that the next few days were critical to John getting his job back and his life back on track.

Natalie spent the rest of the day worrying about John and his new assignment. No matter how many times she told herself that she shouldn't worry and that everything would be fine she continued to feel that something bad was gonna happen. Sighing she climbed the stairs to her room.

She hadn't wanted to move back in to Llanfair but Jessica and Vicki needed her. Though now one knew where they were at this moment Antonio assured her that they would be found soon. Thinking of Antonio brought thoughts of Cris to her head. He was spending an awful lot of time with Evangeline lately and Natalie wasn't sure how she felt about that. On one hand she was happy that he was moving on but on the other...why her? Why did he have to move on with that woman? The woman that tore her life in two and left so much wreckage that she was still reeling from it.

Cris thought she was jealous but it wasn't that. It was the fact that he was obviously spending time with Evangeline to MAKE her jealous. His attempts to manipulate her were becoming more bold and extremely aggravating. She wished he would just leave her alone and let her sort out her life in peace. Natalie sighed again and put all thoughts of both men out of her head, closed her eyes and tried to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

The ringing phone woke Natalie from her sleep the next morning. Sometime during the night she had fallen into a restless slumber. "Hello?" she questioned her voice husky with sleep.

"Hey," John said heat washing over him at the sound of her voice. He loved the way she talked first thing in the morning. It reminded him of the way she sounded when he was making love to her. "I'm supposed to leave this afternoon at 1." He said talking about the transport he was accompanying Todd on.

Natalie glance at the clock and saw that it was nearly 10 am. Sitting up quickly she cursed when she hit the nightstand with her leg knocking off the book she had been reading.

"What'd you say?" John asked amused.

"Nothing." Natalie said mentally groaning. "I just bumped my leg."

John laughed under his breath thinking that he wished he were there with her right then. Just hearing the sound of her voice made him yearn for things he knew he had no right to. "So are you going to see me off?" He asked hopefully.

Natalie heard the hope in his voice and didn't have it in her to say no. She had planned on going to the airport and seeing him off anyway, she just hadn't planned on him knowing it. "Yeah, I guess I will." She replied pretending to sound reluctant.

John smiled at her tone but only said, "ok, well I'll see you then. I need to run some errands before I leave."

"Ok. Bye John." Natalie said then hung up after he also said goodbye.

Later that day around noon Rex stopped by Llanfair to see Natalie. When he knocked on the door he was surprised that it was thrown open almost immediately. "Natty! How are ya?" He exclaimed with exaggerated cheer.

"Hi Rex," Natalie said rolling her eyes at him. She was used to his manor and knew that he must want something from her, "what do you want?" She said not unkindly.

"Can't a man visit his sister without wanting something?" Rex asked putting a hand to his chest and pasting an overly dramatic hurt expression on his face.

Natalie laughed at that. "I'm kinda in a hurry Rex so just ask me what you want to ask." She said wanting to make it to the airport so see John off.

Rex looked at her quizzically before asking, "Why? Where are you supposed to be?"

"I'm meeting John at the airport." She said hoping her would let it drop at that but knew he probably wouldn't.

Rex's eyes widened and he looked at her in amazement. "You're back with the cop?" He asked a bit shocked.

"No! John and I are just friends." Natalie stated matter-of-factly.

Studying her intently Rex smiled and said, "Sure you are."

"We are!" Natalie said.

"What? I just agreed with you didn't it?" Rex asked with a grin.

"Yeah but it was the way you agreed." Natalie said then shook her head deciding it wasn't worth it. Bringing the subject back to her original question she asked, "So, why are you here anyway?"

"I need you to talk to Roxy for me. I'm working on something for Bo and she has some information that I think could help but she won't talk to me about it. She clamed up the minute I asked her. You think you could help me out?" He asked hopefully.

Natalie though a minute then said, "I'll think about it. What exactly are you working on?"

"I can't tell you. It's confidential." He said proudly. "But if you can get her to talk to me I would be really, really happy."

"I'll think about it," she said again. As happy as she was that he was going for his PI license she couldn't help but worry that it would get him into more trouble. Glancing at her watch she realized that she really needed to go or she would miss John she hurriedly say goodbye and raced to the airport leaving Rex smiling knowingly. 'Just friends' indeed! He thought.

John stood on the tarmac watching as Todd was led onto the plane. Looking around he was disappointed that Natalie wasn't there. She had said she was coming but she must have changed her mind cause she wasn't there. He dreaded this trip and was not looking forward to spending 4 plus hours in the company of Todd Manning.

As he turned and started to climb the steps onto the plane he heard his name. Spinning around he saw Natalie running toward him, her beautiful red locks streaming behind her. He waited for her to reach him and was shocked when she threw herself into his arms.

"I almost missed you," she said breathlessly giving him a squeeze before letting him go.

As Natalie took her arms from around him John also let go reluctantly missing her warmth, and not just because it was freezing outside. "I thought you weren't coming." He said softly still standing very close to her.

"I said I would." Natalie said just as softly. Reaching a hand up to his face she cupped his cheek gently. "I wanted to make sure you were ok. I have a bad feeling about this flight." She said grimly.

John, emboldened by her touch, leaned down and captured her lips with his. Kissing her softly he deepened the kiss when she put her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Well, well, well look who has kissed and made up," said a voice from behind Natalie causing them both to stiffen and pull away from each other. Raising his head quickly John looked behind Natalie to see who was talking. The figure was wearing a black jumpsuit and a bulky mask so he couldn't tell who it was. The thing that had his undivided attention was the shiny black gun the person was holding. It was pointed straight at Natalie.

Natalie gasped when she saw the gun. Looking around she saw that there wasn't any security around and wondered where everyone was. The figure saw her questioning gaze and said, "Oh no there isn't anyone around. They are dealing with a bomb scare." Laughing crazily the figure motioned for John and Natalie to get on the plane. "On the plane, both of you," they said.

Natalie and John exchanged glances before Natalie stepped up onto the stairs and climbed up, John right behind her. Neither of them was willing to risk the others safety in an attempt to disarm their captor.

Todd was waiting for McBain to get on the plane. Sitting in his seat he was confused to see Natalie step through the door followed closely by John. He stared to ask what was going on when a disguised figure followed them on carrying a gun. Shifting in his seat in alarm he watched at the figure waved John and Natalie to seats and made them sit down.

"Now lets get going," said a voice Todd recognized all too well. After shutting the door and telling the pilot to take off the figure sat down and waited for the plane to leave. They didn't have to wait long for the plane to get in the air.

Once the plane had taken off and started its flight away from Llanview the figure, who was still holding John and Natalie at gunpoint took off their mask and grinned merrily at their shocked faces.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

John and Natalie looked at each other in shock then back at their unmasked captor. It was Margaret Cochran! "You're not dead!" Natalie gasped out in shocked amazement. Todd really had been innocent! She really had thought Todd killed the woman.

John looked at Natalie in shock as well. Her mouth was hanging open and she looked ready to pass out. He felt a wave of fear rush through him. This woman was crazy and was holding a gun on Natalie!

Margaret pointed the gun straight at John and said, "Toss your gun over here, Officer." She waved her gun a bit motioning for John to throw his gun on the floor of the plane.

John hesitated a bit then took his gun out and slowly bent over and set it carefully on the floor watching as Margaret kicked it away from him. He tried to stay calm, knowing that any wrong move could get him or Natalie shot. While he would risk his own life there was no way he would risk Natalie. Looking Natalie in the eye he silently pleaded with her not to do anything stupid.

Natalie nodded her understanding and looked over at Todd. He seemed to be either in shock at seeing Margaret alive or trying to figure out how to get out of this alive. If she had to guess it would be the latter. Todd would do anything to save his own neck. As she silently prayed that he kept his mouth shut her hopes were quickly dashed when Todd opened his mouth and started talking.

"So, Peggy you're back. Where have you been?" Todd asked her calmly while inside he was seething and full of hatred for this psycho crazy bitch. 'Well he would kill her this time' he thought to himself. Couldn't be convicted of her murder twice. This one would be free!

"Why Toddy I've been busy having your baby. We'll all be a family soon. We are gonna run away together, you, me, and TJ. We're gonna be so happy together." Margaret babbled on happily. Then looking over at John she said, "Give me the key to the cuffs."

John looked at her wondering what planet she was from. The way she was talking it was like she thought that they were taking a drive and they could just pull over and get out. She really was a first class nutjob. Hoping he could distract her at some point he took the key out of his pocket and threw it to her. He was amazed that she caught it with one hand without the gun even wavering. This was gonna be harder than he thought. She was much steadier with that gun then he had given her credit for.

Natalie watched everything silently, knowing that she couldn't possibly help in this situation. John was good at his job and he would get them out of this. She truly believed that, no matter what had happened between them he was a damned good cop. She just hope what ever he was gonna do he would do it soon. The longer they waited the farther from Llanview they got.

John watched as Margaret walked closer to Todd and leaned over him carefully and started to unlock his cuffs. Todd sat there unmoving and John knew that this wasn't gonna be good. Not good at all. What are you doing Margaret. You're not gonna get away. We're 20,000 feet in the air. There isn't any where for you to go." John said loudly to her hoping to distract her and maybe get an opening or talk her into giving up the gun.

Margaret shook her head and shouted, "Shut up. You're trying to distract me. I'm just here for my man." She finished unlocking his cuffs and handed him the key to his ankle shackles. "Go ahead my love. We are going to get out of here together." She said with a sickly sweet expression on her face.

Todd unlocked his shackles and stretched his legs for the first time in what seemed like hours. He stood up slowly so he wouldn't provoke Margaret. "Ok Peggy now what?"

Margaret looked at him and asked with a smirk, "How are you at skydiving?" Taking out the parachutes she tossed one at Todd. She opened the door and the alarms on the plane started going off like crazy. Natalie put her hands over her ears because the noise was so loud. She couldn't believe Margaret was alive let alone crazy enough to attempt to jump out of the plane.

That's when John made his move he lunged at her and the gun went off. Natalie screamed in panic when she heard the gun blast. "John!"

As John struggled with Margaret Todd was trying to get the gun that Margaret dropped. "Todd you have to help me!" Margaret shouted and with one final lunge she broke free of John and went for the gun.

Natalie saw this and screamed "JOHN!" John whipped his head around towards Natalie to see why she was yelling and she saw what he didn't. Margaret grabbed the gun and was aiming it at John then Todd calmly shoved her out the door of the plane.

She dropped the gun and clutched the side of the plane her body dangling outside. Looking at Todd with wide eyes and said, "How could you? I loved you!"

John rushed to her pushing Todd aside and grabbed for Margaret. He was shocked when she simply stared at Todd not even trying to reach for his hand. Natalie ran over also trying to help, while she hated Margaret she didn't want her to die.

But Margaret just kept starting at Todd. Then most shocking of all she said, "I love you Todd. Spencer has little T.J. Take care of him." Then she just simply let go and disappearing into the afternoon sun screaming, "I'll always love you Todd!"

John and Natalie looked at each other in shock while Todd started laughing. Natalie walked over to Todd and slapped him in the face. "How can you laugh? A woman just died!"

Todd reeled back from the force of the blow and put a hand to his cheek. Looking at John he could see that arrogant detective holding back a grin as he looked at Natalie. "Oh come on tell me you saw that coming?" He said rubbing his still smarting cheek.

John looked at Natalie then back at Todd and decided not to interfere. He closed the door of the plane silently saying a prayer for Margaret. When he shut the door he heard it, the mad beeping from the cockpit and the pilot shouting for help. John ran to the front of the plane and jumped in the other seat. "What's wrong," he shouted.

"The bullet knocked out the helm control. We're gonna crash!" The pilot shouted back at him frantically trying to keep the plane in the air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Bo passed his office waiting for word about the transfer flight. He was beginning to get worried. It had been 5 hours since the plane had left and it hadn't been heard from since. He was starting to wonder if maybe Natalie was right and something had gone terribly wrong.

"Bo! Have you seen Natalie?" Rex asked barging into Bo's office with out knocking. "I have been trying to reach her for hours."

Bo shook his head. "No I haven't seen her. Did she say where she was going when you saw her last?" Bo asked glad to have something else to worry about. Then maybe he wasn't glad. Cause this was Natalie and she could get herself into more trouble then anyone else he had ever known.

Rex looked at him exasperated, "She was going to see John off at the airport. And since he had already taken off and is probably on his way back right now she isn't with him."

Bo was even more worried then he had been before. First the transfer plane is very, very late, possibly missing and now Natalie is nowhere to be found? Something fishy was going on here. "Hang on let me make a few calls." Bo said to Rex as he reached for his phone to get some answers.

John groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Looking around he tried to remember what had happened. Not an easy thing considering it felt like his head was being stomped on by a herd of hippos! He blinked a few times and it slowly came back to him. He had been transferring Manning and then Natalie had shown up. Natalie! Where was she!

"Natalie! Where are you?" John called hoarsely struggling to free himself from the wreckage that had him pinned down. "Natalie, talk to me!" he called again even more worried when she didn't answer.

Pushing the last of the debris from him John pushed himself to his feet swaying dizzily when he head started to spin. Waiting till his head stopped spinning and he could walk properly he finally looked around and was amazed. It was amazing that he had survived the crash. He had no idea how long he had been unconscious but he knew he needed to find Natalie and get away from here in case the plan exploded. "Natalie!" he shouted again and again pushing things out of his way as he frantically searched the wreckage.

"John?" Came a soft groan. "I'm here John." Natalie called again weakly.

John heard her soft cry and ran to her throwing off the debris that was piled on her. When he finally saw her he about started to cry. She looked like hell. With a nasty gash on her head that was oozing blood and a very bloody stomach he knew she needed medical attention right away. "Natalie!" he gasped out and picked her up gently wincing when she let out a pained gasp. "Owww" she moaned then passed out.

John was relieved that she was unconscious for the moment and ran for the gaping hole in the side of the plane. He jumped to the ground with Natalie in his arms and sprinted away from the plane determined to get her as far away as possible in case the plane blew. When he was about 100 yards away he set her down gently and then turned back and started toward the plan to get Manning. When he was about halfway back he say Todd stumble out and run into the forest. John shrugged and turned back to Natalie only to spin around again when the plane exploded into a blazing fireball.

He ran back to Natalie and covered her with his body in case any fragments found there way to them. After a few minutes he was satisfied that they were safe and he pulled back and started to check Natalie over. Besides the cut on her head she had a wound in her side that looked really bad. "Natalie," John said, " You got to wake up Honey!"

After a few minutes Natalie began to stir. "John?" her eyes fluttered up and the first thing she saw was John looking down at her very concerned. "John," she murmured again, "Where are we? What happened?" Struggling to sit up she gasped as her head swam and her vision blurred.

"Lie back down. You have a nasty bump on your head." John said gently pushing her back down to the ground, careful of her injured side.

As she lay there she became aware of a searing pain in her side and looked at John alarmed, "John what's wrong with me?" She managed to get out as she clenched her hands against the pain.

John looked very worried, "I don't know. You hurt your side pretty bad." He said this calmly so as not to worry her too much and send her into a panic but he was scared out of his mind. He wasn't a doctor but it looked really bad to him. He prayed his mayday right before they had crashed had been heard.

Bo finally got off the phone and looked at Rex grimly. "I'm not sure where Natalie is but John's plane went down about 30 miles from Llanview! No one knows what happened but I need to get out there right away!"

Rex looked at Bo shocked and then nodded. He watched as Bo grabbed his coat and raced out of the station. Rex had started to leave when Evangeline burst into the room and said frantically, "Something is wrong with John I can feel it!"

Evangeline had been standing outside the door when Bo made his announcement to Rex about the plane and decided that this would be a great time to show Rex that she was the one for John and not Natalie. Pretending to look around she asked innocently Where's Bo? I need to talk to him. John is in trouble!"

Rex looked at her with pity in his eyes and said, "Evangeline I saw you outside the window when Bo got off the phone."

Evangeline turned red and stammered, "I..I don't know what you are talking about."

Rex started to get angry, "Oh please. You're pathetic! My sister is missing and John is in a plane crash and all you can think about is trying to show me you have a 'connection' with John? You're about the sorriest excuse for a woman that I have ever seen. And Roxy is my mother so that's saying something!"

Evangeline looked guilty and then angry, "Who do you think you are to talk to me that way?"

"I'm Rex Balsom who the hell are you!" He said sarcastically. "I hate John McBain and I'm a better friend to him then you are you harpy! Now get out of my way I need to find my sister!" He said pushing past her and slamming out of the office. He did have the presence of mind to call Michael and tell him about the crash. He knew that Bo would want him there.

"Rex?" Called a voice from behind him. And Rex turned around to see one of his old girlfriends sitting in a chair by a desk. She was probably in for soliciting, which was the reason they had broken up. "I saw Natalie getting on a plane at the airport earlier."

Rex looked at her astounded. Thanks to the bomb scare the only plane that had taken off that day was the prison transport. Oh god! That meant that Natalie had been on the plane when it crashed! He thought to himself and raced for the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

John looked at Michael as he came out of the operating room, he looked grim and that scared John more then anything else ever hadin his life. Seeing Natalie wheeled in the hospital and rushed straight into the O.R. had just about broken his heart. If she didn't make it, if Natalie wasn't ok, he didn't think he would survive.

"How is she Mike? Will she be ok? Can I see her?" he asked, the words tumbling out quickly. As if he lingered on them he wouldn't get the answer he wanted, needed.

Michael looked at John and the rest of Natalie's family and dreaded what he had to tell them. It was never easy breaking bad news to the family but this would be so much worse, because it was Natalie, John's Natalie. John had never some out and said that he was in love with Natalie but everyone in the room knew and if they hadn't already they would have known now. John looked like he had just been hit by a bus both physically and emotionally. Michael took a deep breath as he prepared to break news that might destroy his brother for good this time.

"Well? How is my daughter?" Clint asked as he held Vicki giving her support. Beside him were Bo and then Rex. Kevin and Kelly and Nash and Tess were also there. Though Tess was trying to appear bored and uninterested she also was concerned about Natalie.

"When the plane went down Natalie suffered a head wound that bled quite a bit but that is fixable. Natalie also suffered some trauma in her side. It looks like she was stabbed by some debris and it caused some internal damage. Whatever she was stabbed by caused internal damage. We were able to repair it but she's lost a lot of blood. She has been out of surgery for a while and she should have woken up by now but she hasn't." Michael told them.

"What exactly does that mean Michael?" John asked fearing not what Michael was saying but what he was not saying.

"It means the longer she is unconscious the better the chances are that she might never wake up." Michael said sadly. "I'm sorry there is nothing more we can do for her. Its up to Natalie now."

John almost collapsed at that. "Oh God" he choked out. His own injuries forgotten, he focused his tortured gaze on Michael. He had just opened his mouth to speak when Vicki voiced the question that he had been about to ask.

"Are you saying Natalie could die?" Vicki asked in a pained voice.

"Or slip into a coma." Michael replied flinching at the shocked and terrifies faces in front of him. "I'm sorry," he repeated, thinking of nothing else to say.

"Can we see her?" Clint asked.

"Yeah. I think that would be just what she needs to come out of this. Maybe if she knows your all here and want her back she will fight harder to come back to us." Michael said. "Only two at a time though." Finally looking at John again Michael saw him in a chair away from the rest of the group. He had his head in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. Michael walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "John she is strong. She'll make it."

John looked up unaware of the tears on his face and in his eyes. "It's my fault she is here Mike. If only I hadn't asked her to meet me at the airport she wouldn't have been on that plane." Looking at Michael, "Oh god Mike I love her! I don't think I can make it with out her," he whispered.

Michael's eyes widened at John's admission of love. Not that he was surprised that John loved Natalie just that John had admitted it to himself much less anyone else. He squeezed Johns shoulder gently, mindful of the bumps and bruises that John had sustained during the crash. "Its not your fault John. She would have gone to that airport whether you asked her to or not." Michael told him, believing it. John wasn't the only one who knew Natalie. Michael knew that Natalie would have felt the need to see him off regardless of what John said.

John sighed, "I know. But what am I supposed to do with that? How do I just sit here and do nothing while she is in there fighting for her life?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Natalie felt like she was under water. Like she was floating. She could hear voices, her mother and father, begging her to come back but they sounded a long way off. She tried to push through the void, the black that held her but it was too much. There was too much pain. She stopped fighting and let the blackness overcome her, let it drag her back down to the nothingness and she heard no more.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

John finally was let in to see Natalie. He was shocked when he saw all the machines she was hooked up to and the monitors. She looked terrible. She was white as the sheets she was lying on and she looked so frail.

John sat down in the chair next to the bed and took her hand in his. "Come on Natalie, Wake up." He said to her hoping she would open her beautiful eyes and look at him. Bringing her hand to his lips he softly kissed her fingers and held them to his cheek, just needing to feel her. "I'm not giving up on you Natalie. You can't leave me I need you." He told the unresponsive woman on the bed.

>>>>>>>>>>

2 days later.

"You can't die Natalie! I love you! You have to come back to me!" Said a voice Natalie knew almost as well as her own, "You can't die, I won't let you. Do you hear me I won't lose you too, I won't let you die Natalie!" Then dissolved in to tears.

Natalie fought against the pain and darkness inside her. She had to get to John. He was crying and he needed her, she had to get to him. She pried her eyes open and the light streaming from the window stung her eyes and the room spun like a top when she tried to focus her eyes. When she was finally able to see clearly the first thing she was John sitting beside her bed holding her hand. He was crying as he squeezed her fingers bloodless. Reaching out her other hand to him she caressed his face, "Don't cry," she told him her voice husky from disuse.

John felt a hand on his face and looked up. He found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. "Natalie!" he gasped out before he was pulling her into his arms and hanging on for dear life. "I'm sorry," he murmured over and over into her hair.

"Sorry? What happened John? Are you ok?" Natalie asked when he finally let go enough to breath.

"We thought you were gonna die! Oh god Natalie you have no idea how sorry I am. This is all my fault. If only I hadn't asked you to meet me." John said remorsefully.

Natalie was having a hard time following his words but when she finally understood him she brought both her hands up to cup his face, wincing when the action pulled at her side. Forcing him to face her she said, "John its not your fault. I was going to go to the airport before you asked me. I would have come even if you had told me not to. It's not your fault. Its no one's fault but Margaret's."

John smiled a bit at her fierce defense of him, "You have no idea how much I missed you!" Pulling her back into his embrace gently he kissed the top of her head.

Feeling his lips on her head Natalie smiled and knew that the past didn't matter, that all that mattered was here and now. Knowing this she said into his shoulder softly, "I love you too John."

John pulled back again at her words and looked at her in wonder. "You love me?" At her nod he smiled the most joyous smile he had ever smiled and kissed her very softly, tenderly, lovingly. "I love you so much Natalie!" He said as he pulled back from the kiss.

"I love you too." Natalie repeated and pulled John into a kiss unlike any other they had ever shared. This kiss spoke of love and life, of the future, their future...Together...

The End


End file.
